Switching Sides
by Vixen12089
Summary: What happens when Kagome finally makes her wish? It was forced on because of the death of people she loves, but somehow it gets twisted and now an evil is unleashed, but how will she deal with it? And how does Sesshoumaru come into all of this? Find out i
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha. However, as far as I know, this story line is my own. Also, please don't "borrow" any original characters that show up in my story without permission.

**Switching Sides**

**Prologue**

This chapter in the story of the hunters of the Shikon no Tama opens up with this scene: Kagome holding the Shikon no Tama loosely, her hands held out in front of her. Inu-yasha is sitting on the edge of the wall. Annoyed that on this night, the night that the Jewel will finally be gone, he is stuck as a human. It is the New Moon and everyone would have liked to have waited in order to use the jewel, but everyone knew that it wasn't possible, as much as thy would have liked it. Shippo is on the ground, curled up beside Kirara and Kohaku. All three of them seem as if they are asleep, but you have to realize that it can't be true, based on the fact that if it was, Kagome wouldn't have tears in her eyes, and Sango wouldn't be trying not to cry and allowing Miroku to hold her in her grief. Naraku had been defeated, but at too grave a price: Shippo, Kirara, Kohaku, Kikyo, even Kouga, Rin, and Totosai; they had all been killed in the final battle.

Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga had both been shattered to pieces when Naraku had turned Sesshoumaru to his will with the use of a Shikon shard and a little craftiness based on the fact that Sesshoumaru had been involved with him before: in the case of a human replacement arm with a corrupted Shikon shard in it. Sesshoumaru had luckily broken free from Naraku's control before it was too late, but the damage had already been done: Kagome had been seriously hurt, Rin had been killed, and both great swords lay in pieces. Kouga wasn't so lucky and the gang had been forced to kill him in order to keep him from killing them first. Ayame had taken his body back to the wolf tribes, tears running down her face as the gang watched her leave.

Kagome holds the jewel and a wish forms in her mind. Everyone had realized that this would have to happen; for good or evil, Kagome was the only one who could take the jewel from this world; because she had been the vessel that brought it back into the world, _she_ was the only one who could remove it. As the rest of the group, the ones that still live, watch and wait, Kagome makes her wish.

Kagome whispers a couple of small words, these words: "I wish…" and all hell breaks loose. A bright light enfolds the entire gang in an otherworldly glow, and the glow originates from Kagome, or rather, more importantly, from the jewel. After a few seconds, the light blinding all of them besides Kagome, the light suddenly disappears and the group finds Kagome passed out on the ground, and the ones that they had previously believed to be dead, stirring once again, there hearts beginning to beat once again, in unisons with Kagome's, slow for awhile until she begins to revive from her unconsciousness, and then faster, keeping pace with hers at all times. Beating in unison, perhaps forever.

Inu-yasha's ears twitch lightly in response to the soft beating he can detect from Kagome and the comrades that they had believed to be dead. Sango watches hopefully as Kohaku is the first to wake. He opens his eyes and Sango pounces on him in her happiness when he asks one question: "Ane?" She hugs him exuberantly and as Miroku watches, he can't help wishing that it was him Sango was hugging and acting so out of character with. All of a sudden though, he _is_ the one Sango is hugging. She is obviously very happy because of the fact that she is going around hugging everyone, even, or perhaps I should say _including_, Inu-yasha and the monk.

Kagome is the next to wake and seems very out of character as she opens her eyes, sits up, and just blinks. Then she plops back down into her original position, curls up into a little ball, and goes to sleep as Inu-yasha and Shippo, who has also finally woken up, hover over her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru turns in surprise to hear his ward's voice calling his name. He turns slightly to look at were he had left her body, only to realize that she was sitting up and seemed fine. "Sesshoumaru-sama, why do you have water coming from your eyes? Did you get hurt? Is that why? If it is, then this Rin will help you." She stands up from her position and slowly walks the few feet to Sesshoumaru. She tilts her head slightly to the side, a silent question on whether or not he is hurt and for the reason that "water is running from his eyes."

"It is nothing Rin. Enough of your concern. I am unhurt. We will be leaving now." She smiles brightly and runs around in little circles for a few moments before answering. "Yes m'lord!"

Kouga wakes up to feel a weight on his chest, a crying Ayame. He roughly taps her shoulder in order to get her attention and, perhaps, to comfort her. "Ayame? What happened? I feel like I just got trampled by a stampede of wild horses…" He stops mid-sentence when she throws herself into his arms and he is forced to compensate for her weight. "Ayame, what the heck is going on? You're never _this_ exuberant in your attentions, even if you can get a bit annoying at times…" Ayame, tears running down her face, this time in happiness instead of grief just shakes her head. "You big idiot! I thought you were dead!" She starts crying again uncontrollably and Kouga just roughly pats her head, trying to comfort her since her crying was making him nervous.

"What happened?" Kagome sits up in her own bed, only to realize that the light is gone and that she is back in her own time. She slowly gets out of bed and looks around. Nothing is different and she walks out of her room, downstairs, and into the living room. There is no one around and she stops at the front door for a moment to read a note addressed to her and pinned to the door.

Kagome-

_ We went to visit your grandfather's_

_sister in Kyoto. She was not feeling well and_

_we decided that it would be a good idea to _

_visit her. Buyo is with us and we left quite a bit_

_of money in case you came home so that you _

_would be able to buy food and anything else _

_you may need. We will be home soon._

_-Mother_

_'Okay, so that means that I'm on my own for awhile. Well, I better head back before everyone starts to worry.'_ She heads back up to her room and takes a quick shower. She grabs a big fluffy white towel, steps out of the shower, walks p to the bathroom sink, and wipes off the mirror. She sees herself in it, and quickly passes out in shock.

(A/N: 'ello! Sorry I haven't been updating my other stories, but I've been really busy and I just had to get this written down before I forgot it. Don't worry though, I will update my other stories soon! After all, I'm finally over my writer's block, or at least I hope I am. Please read and review. I really like them and hope to see plenty. I'll even accept flames, even if I don't like them much. :Grin.: **A little bribe:** The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. I hope that helps.


	2. Neccessary AN:

UPDATE!!!!

A major appology to all of my loyal readers and would be readers. I am suffering from major writer's block and that's why I haven't updated. Bowing appologetically and repeatedly I hope to start updating again after this thanksgiving. I am very, very, very, very, very sorry!!!!!! Please forgive me?


	3. Appology

To all my former readers and extremely loyal fans:

I owe all of you a huge apology. I am SO sorry I've been away for so long. I'm afraid I ended up in a fairly bad relationship and my writing suffered for it. However, I managed to get out of it and am in a much better relationship now, a much more stable and healthy one. And, now, finally I once again feel like I can write again. I will try to update and/or edit all or nearly all of my stories in the very near future, starting with _On Unequal Footing_, though I'm not positive where I'll go from there. I will however be doing my absolute best to update as often as possible. Thank you so much for baring with me.


End file.
